Aphrodite
[PLEASE READ: This wiki is dedicated to the Korean TV series Olympus Guardians. It has no connections to the Percy Jackson series or other franchises based on Greek mythology. Any information not related to the official show will be removed. Aphrodite is the Ancient Greek Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, passion and procreation. She is one of the Twelve Olympians and a main character in the Olympus Guardian Anime series. Appearance Aphrodite is a tall woman with long, flowing blonde hair that hangs loosely down her back, she has blue eyes, and pink lips.Her outfit consists of a pink bow in her hair, a gold necklace, a white scarf, a pink top, a long pink skirt, and pink sandals. History Aphrodite emerged from the sea foam in a large scallop shell. Afterwards, she was accepted as one of the gods of Olympus. Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, the son of Zeus and Hera and the god of metalworking and fire. However, due to his less-than-appealing appearance, she often had affairs with other men, the most prominent of which is Ares, the god of war. This particular affair resulted in the birth of Eros, the mischievous god of love. Pandora's Box Hephaestus on the command of Zeus, makes the first ever human woman. Each Olympian blesses her with a gift, including Aphrodite who grants her beauty, this woman is then named Pandora and brought to life. Love and Soul Aphrodite's significance as a Goddess becomes overshadowed by a human woman named Psyche, a Greek Princess who due to the fact that she is considered prettier than her and thus more worthy of praise, is worshipped in the goddess' place. Leaving the real Goddess of Love and Beauty, forgotten and her temples bare and empty of people. An angry Aphrodite, tells her son, Eros to make Psyche, fall in love with a hideous monster, in hope her fame would eventually die out. Eros proceeds to follow his mother's orders, by visiting the Princess at night, but fails the objective, the arrow meant for Psyche, missing her and shooting into him instead, making him fall in love with the princess. Eros will visit Psyche, as her husband, in secret, during the night, until the day, she betrays him, by looking into his face, which she was specifically told not to do, also burning him, with a lamp. Eros is also shocked to find his wife holding a dagger, as if she was intent on killing him, he leaves her and vows to never see his wife again. The next day, Aphrodite, meets up with Psyche, who went to the Mount Olympus, to ask for her forgiveness and a chance to reunite with her husband, an angry Aphrodite, tells her that her son had never ever went against her before and the only way for her to reunite with Eros, is to complete three tasks, Psyche almost completes the three tasks, but in the last task, opens up the box of Persephone's beauty, making her fall to the ground and die, Luckily Eros senses her loss and comes to save her, despite Aphrodite initially not being happy with it, Zeus allows for Eros and Psyche to be married in the land of the immortals and also makes Psyche a Goddess. Who is the most beautiful Goddess At the wedding celebration of the Thetis and Peleus, the only uninvited, Eris, Goddess of Strife and Discord ,unexpectedly arrives and places a golden apple inscribed "to the fairest", near the table. Nobody considers themselves worthy of such an apple, except Aphrodite, Hera and Athena, who squabble over the apple, believing themselves to be the fairest. It is eventually decided that Apollo, being the most handsome God in Olympus, should decide who gets the apple, but he is unable to pick between three Goddess', then Zeus is told to judge them, but he also unable to make a solid decision, instead gives the decision to a mortal named Paris of Troy, who decides that Aphrodite is the fairest, in return Aphrodite gives him most beautiful woman on earth, Princess Helen to marry. However Helen was already married to King Menelaus of Sparta, and he goes on a quest to retrieve his abducted wife, beginning off the Trojan Wars. Aphrodite helps Paris and his people in the war, whilst, Athena and Hera, angry they weren't chosen as the fairest, help the Spartan Greeks in the War. Trivia In Greek Mythology, she is first said to be the daughter of Uranus, who arose from when his son Cronus castrated him. Later stories claim she is the daughter of Zeus and the Titanness Dione. Earlier stories in Greek Mythology, say that she was pregnant with Eros, when she appeared from Uranus' castrated parts, later on in Greek Myths, she and Ares, the God of War are identified as Eros' parents. Category:Gods